


Memories

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: A filk.  Post Rumours of Death





	Memories

Midnight  
Just the sound from the engines  
As I sit with my memories  
I am lost and alone;  
In the starlight, dead hopes congeal in  
My heart  
Who she was now unknown.  
Memory  
All alone on the flight deck  
I can cry for the old days  
It was beautiful then.  
A time I thought I knew what happiness was  
Now love won't enchant me again.  
Each monitor seems to pulse a fatalistic   
warning.  
Computers chatter, doesn't seem to matter  
Soon it will be morning.  
Sunrise:  
In space there's no sunrise,  
No hope of a new life  
Yet I cannot give in .  
When I find him, tonight will be a memory  
Too  
And a new fight begin.   
Burnt out ends of desperate days,  
The stale, cold smell of losing  
The lights click on, another watch is over,  
Day dawns without my choosing.  
Leave me!  
Why the hell won't they leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
When I touched her, I understood what   
Happiness was.  
Now bitter, a new day's begun.


End file.
